The First Time
by FabyKlaine
Summary: La alegría que mi cuerpo sentía en este momento era demasiado grande, al saber que la primera vez fue con él, Kurt Hummel…el amor de mi vida.


**N/A: Hola! Antes que nada tengo que decir que esta pequeña historia me causo una infinidad de problemas xD Es mi primer Klaine, es un One-Shot que está basado en The First Time, lo hice porque realmente no quede muy complacida con el cap, si fue muy tierno y hermoso, pero yo quería sexo Klaine hardcore xD Así que esta sería mi versión de lo que paso en su primera vez y lo que las cámaras no quisieron enseñarnos T-T La idea de Blaine sobre la masturbación es aburrida, así que yo le puse más acción, si saben a lo que me refiero? xD Bueno ya los dejo leer (discúlpenme si ven una que otra falta de ortografía) espero que les guste! ^^ **

**Advertencias: Sexo explicito! *O* (Lean bajo su propio riesgo, soy una pervertida) xD**

**Aclaraciones: La historia es narrada por Blaine…porque? No lo sé, simplemente me gusta ver su punto de vista con respecto a Kurt ;)**

**Ni Glee, ni los personajes me pertenecen, si fueran míos en todos los capítulos habría Klaine, Kurt seria eternamente feliz y Blaine seria, celos, celos y más celos xD**

…

_**The First Time**_

Nos recostamos lentamente en mi cama, su frágil y delicado cuerpo temblaba debajo de mí y yo solo podía maravillarme con su hermosa visión.

Nos besamos de manera suave, para después seguir con un rito más rápido y exigente, nos separamos lentamente por la falta de aire y me permití contemplar su rostro, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban cerrados, sus castaños cabellos estaba un poco despeinados y caían agraciadamente sobre su rosto, sus pálidas mejillas estaban cubiertas por un adorable sonrojo, sus rosados labios estaba rojos e hinchados a causa de los besos y respiraba agitadamente…era simplemente hermoso.

Me separe de él y me senté sobre sus piernas, empecé a desabotonar lentamente su camisa y justo cuando estaba por terminar se enderezo quedando sentado enfrente de mí, bajando su mirada apenado.

**Blaine:** Que pasa Kurt? – Le pregunte, extrañado por su reacción.

**Kurt:** Me…me da vergüenza.

**Blaine:** Vergüenza? Por qué? – No entendería de que hablaba.

**Kurt:** Yo…yo no soy sexy, ni nada de eso…no soy como tu – Expreso con tristeza, si bien Kurt no es el tipo de persona que desprende sensualidad y del cual todos están tras de él ya sean hombres o mujeres, pero tiene ese toque de ternura he inocencia que lo hace tan perfecto, tan deseable y aunque su cuerpo no sea tan marcado y trabajado como en la mayoría de los hombres, a mi me gusta, me gusta lo frágil y delicado que se siente ente mi tacto, me gusta sentir que con tan solo apretarlo con un poco de fuerza se fuera romper, igual que la porcelana.

**Blaine:** Kurt, para mi tu eres el hombre más sexy de todo el mundo – Le sonreí y termine de desabotonar su camisa, se la quite delicadamente, dejando expuesta la suave y blanquecina piel de sus brazos y torso…no puedo creerlo, en verdad Kurt acaba de decir que no es sexy? Por todos los cielos, que le pasa, es que nunca se ha visto en un espejo?! – Eres hermoso – Puse mis manos en sus hombros y las deslice lentamente por sus brazos, deleitando me con la suavidad de su piel…al parecer los tratamientos humectantes de piel que acostumbra hacerse dan resultados…y unos muy satisfactorios. Rápidamente yo también me deshice de mi camiseta, dejando expuesto mi torso, mire a Kurt el cual me veía sonrojado y con los ojos muy abiertos – Tócame.

**Kurt:** Qu…qué?

**Blaine:** Tócame, Kurt – Al parecer mis palabras lo desorientaron, cuando dijo que quería venir a mi casa se veía decidido y aun lo estaba, lo sé, simplemente está nervioso, demasiado nervioso. Le sonreí tiernamente, tome sus manos y las guie hasta mi pecho – Tócame – Volví a decir, casi suplicando, me miro a los ojos apenado, para después bajar sus suaves manos lentamente por mi torso deteniéndose en mi cintura, un suspiro escapo de mis labios, nos recostamos nuevamente en la cama, me incline asía su rostro y lo bese –No estés nervioso, llegare hasta donde tú me lo permitas – Susurre cerca de sus labios justo cuando me separe de él.

El calor de nuestros cuerpos iba en aumento, caricias, besos húmedos y apasionados, todo era muy satisfactorio, pero yo deseaba más, mucho más, deseaba arcarlo como mío, solo mío.

Mis manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, desabroche su cinturón y después seguí con el botón de este, estaba ansioso, ansioso de tener a mi kurt desnudo ante mis ojos.

**Kurt:** Blaine- Escuche que me llamo tímidamente.

**Blaine:** Que…que sucede, Kurt – Dije entrecortadamente a cusa de mi excitación.

**Kurt:** No…no te vayas a…a burlar de mi.

**Blaine:** Burlar? – Pregunte incrédulo y este asintió – Kurt, ya te lo dije, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, eres perfecto, eres hermoso – Le dije para después besar tiernamente su frente – Te amo.

**Kurt:** Yo…yo también te amo – Me dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas plasmada en su rostro.

Volví a mi tarea de desnudar su cuerpo, baje sus pantalones y junto con ellos su ropa interior…savia que Kurt era hermoso, pero esto era demasiado, prácticamente quede embobado, mi mirada viajo por todo su cuerpo, sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro y al mismo tiempo bajaba a mi miembro provocándome una gran erección, por unos segundos, sentí que estaba corrompiendo a un ángel.

Recorrí desesperadamente su cuerpo con mis manos hasta llegar a su erguido miembro donde me detuve para envolverlo con mis manos, provocando que un gemido demasiado audible escapara de sus labios, haciéndome estremecer.

**Blaine:** Sabes, por ti estoy utilizando todo mi autocontrol en este momento, de ser por mi te aria mío de la manera más apasionada y salvaje que pudiera existir – Al escucharme su rostro se puso completamente rojo y frunció su ceño indignado…debo admitir que ese es un gesto muy sexy en Kurt.

Empecé a mover mis manos de arriba a abajo por todo el largo de su miembro, primero lento, después rápido, savia que lo estaba disfrutando, sus jadeos y gemidos me lo confirmaban.

**Kurt:** Haaa…Bla…Blaine, ya no…no puedo más – Me dijo entre gemidos, su miembro palpitaba entre mis manos, estaba punto de llegar, lo sentía, me incline asía su rostro y lo bese, eso fue todo lo que necesito para venirse, me separe de él y mire mi mano, que estaba empapada de sus líquidos – Heee…per…perdón yo no…no quería – Intento disculparse sumamente apenado, pero callo inmediatamente, su boca y ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver como lamia mi mano, saboreando su sabor – Bla…Blaine! Que…que crees que haces! – Grito alarmado.

**Blaine:** Te estoy probando – Seguí lamiendo mi mano hasta haberla limpiado por completo – Eres delicioso – Sonreí.

**Kurt:** Blaine…eso, eso no es nada higiénico!

**Blaine:** Jajaja higiénico?

**Kurt:** Si.

**Blaine:** Pues es mejor que dejes de pensar así ya que ahora…es tu turno – Kurt me miro confundido, al parecer no entendía de que hablaba – Es tu turno de darme placer, cariño – Le susurre en el oído justo antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

**Kurt:** Yo…yo no sé cómo hacerlo, nunca…yo, esta es mi primera vez.

**Blaine:** Lo sé, también es la mía.

**Kurt:** Si pero…espera…si esta es tu primera vez…como, como es que eres tan bueno? – Me pregunto dudoso mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y alzaba una de sus cejas esperando por mi respuesta…reí internamente ente tal gesto de su parte.

**Blaine:** No lo sé, mi cuerpo actuó por sí mismo, solo seguí mis instintos.

**Kurt:** Instintos?

**Blaine:** Así es – Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese nuevamente, pero esta vez de una manera exigente, hundí mi lengua en su boca hasta encontrarme con la suya, mordí su labio inferior y lo ale delicadamente, provocando un pequeño quejido de su parte – No estés nervioso, solo sigue tus instintos, haz lo que tu cuerpo dese.

En un rápido movimiento Kurt me tiro de espaldas en la cama y se subió encima de mí.

**Kurt:** Algo…algo como…esto – Sus hermosos ojos azules eran oscurecidos por el deseo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y la forma tan erótica en que hablo…por dios, se veía tan sensual e inocente al mismo tiempo…en serio, debo golpearlo por atreverse a decir que no es sexy!

**Blaine:** S…si, perfecto.

Kurt empezó a besar mi cuello de una manera dulce, casi inocente, fue descendiendo por mi pecho y torso hasta llegar a mis pantalones.

**Kurt:** Pu…puedo?

**Blaine:** Por supuesto – Empezó a desabrochar mi cinturón seguido de mi pantalón y de un tirón lo saco junto con mi ropa interior, sentí su mirada figa en mi miembro, voltee a verlo y me di cuenta que tenía una expresión neutra en su rostro – Que sucede?

**Kurt:** Es…es muy…muy grande – Reí enternecido ante sus palabras – No te burles de mi!

**Blaine:** No me burlo, es solo que…eres adorable – Sonreí.

Kurt soltó una de sus risitas y me sonrió, sentí cuando tomo mi miembro con sus manos empezando a hacer movimientos parecidos a los que yo le hice, cerré mis ojos tratando de contener los gemidos que luchaban por escapar de mis labios, las manos de Kurt se sentían tan bien, tan suaves, tan cálidas, tan húmedas…esperen, húmedas? Abrí mis ojos y voltee a verlo solo para encontrarme con la imagen más malditamente erótica de toda la vida, Kurt había acercado su boca a mi miembro y empezó lamerlo con su pequeña legua, tenía sus ojos cerrados y ese adorable sonrojo que cubría su mejillas.

**Blaine:** Haaa…Kurt, que…que haces?

**Kurt:** Nada, solo…te pruebo – Expreso con burla antes de meter mi miembro en su boca por completo.

**Blaine:** Haaaaa… - No podía contener mis gemidos, el placer que estaba sintiendo era inmenso – Kurt…yo, ya no puedo más…voy a…

**Kurt:** Vente en mi boca.

**Blaine:** Estas loco!

**Kurt:** Lo dice el que limpio lo que yo deje en su mano con la lengua.

**Blaine:** Pero tu dijiste que…

**Kurt:** Al carajo con la higiene! – Y después de esa pequeña ''conversación'' me vine en la boca de Kurt, observe como tragaba todo mi semen sin ninguna señal de desagrado, al contrario parecía disfrutarlo – Sabes bien – De un momento a otro ya tenía a Kurt debajo de mí en una posición demasiado sugestiva, separe delicadamente sus piernas e hice que las apoyara sobre mis hombros, estire mi brazo y saque de uno de los cajones de mi mesa de noche un pequeño frasco – De donde sacaste eso?

**Blaine:** De ahí – Dije apuntando a la mesa de noche.

**Kurt:** Desde…desde cuando tienes eso?

**Blaine:** Desde que empezamos a ser novios.

**Kurt:** Que?!

**Blaine:** Bueno, es mejor estar preparados, nunca se sabe cuándo será el momento – Abrí el pequeño frasco, que contenía ni más ni menos que lubricante, tome un poco entre mis dedos y lo esparcí por la entrada de Kurt, provocando que su cuerpo se contrajera de una manera demasiado provocadora – No hagas eso.

**Kurt:** Que…que cosa?

**Blaine:** Eso…mandare al diablo el lubricante y te haré el amor de una vez si lo vuelves a hacer.

**Kurt:** Estas loco, me moriré de dolor!

Le sonreí tiernamente, termine de poner el lubricante, asegurándome de que haber puesto lo suficiente para tratar de reducir el dolor que sentiría.

**Blaine:** Relájate – Susurre, para después emprender camino a lo que será mi paraíso.

**Kurt:** Haaa…Blaine – Soltó un gemido, que fue más de dolor que de placer.

**Blaine:** Tranquilo Kurt, ya…ya casi – Dios, Kurt era tan cálido y estrecho me provocaba a moverme de una manera salvaje…pero debía contenerme, podría lastimarlo y eso es algo que no me perdonaría a mí mismo. Fui entrando lentamente hasta estar por completo en su interior. Me quede quieto esperando a que se acostumbrara a mí, vi que el rostro de Kurt tenía una mueca de dolor y de sus ojos empezaban a salir unas pequeñas lagrimas, las limpie con mis labios y lo bese – Perdón.

**Kurt:** Bla…Blaine.

**Blaine**: Si?

**Kurt:** No…no te quedes quieto…muévete – Dijo entre cortadamente mientras alzaba sus caderas.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendió, prácticamente me estaba exigiendo que lo penetrara, y no necesite más, empecé a moverme lentamente pero Kurt quería más y yo estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo, de un momento a otro el ritmo lento y suave fue remplazado por uno casi bestial, los dulces gemidos de Kurt solo me incitaban a moverme más rápido y en un parpadeo el tan esperado orgasmo llego, placentero y duradero, por un momento sentí que tocaba el cielo.

**Kurt:** Haaa…Blaine! – Gimió sonoramente para después tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y besarme – Te amo.

**Blaine:** También te amo – Le dije antes de desplomarme sobre él, gire para quedar de lado en la cama, lo tome entre mis brazos y lo acurruque en mi pecho – Ahora, eres mío – Dije de manera posesiva apretándolo más contra mí, Kurt rio ante mis palabras – De que te ríes?

**Kurt:** Jajaja de nada – Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos brillaban llenos de amor y en ese instante yo me sentí el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

**Blaine:** Te amo Kurt, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo, eres el amor de mi vida – Le dije mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

**Kurt:** Tu tampoco tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo – Dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, nunca me dejes.

**Blaine:** Nunca lo haré – Bese su nariz y acaricie una de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

**Kurt:** Creo que dormiré, un poco – Froto sus ojos con sus puños y soltó un bostezo…que nunca se cansa de ser tan tierno?

**Blaine**: Duerme bien, no sueñes demasiado con migo.

**Kurt:** Jaja tonto…te amo – Se acurruco en mi pecho y cerro sus ojos, dejándose vencer por el sueño.

**Blaine:** También te amo – Nunca me cansaría de decírselo, nunca me cansaría de repetirlo, lo amo, lo amo más que a nada en el mundo y él me ama a mí, nuestro amor quedo sellado esta noche, el es mío y yo soy suyo, la alegría que mi cuerpo sentía en este momento era demasiado grande, al saber que _la primera vez _fue con él, Kurt Hummel, el amor de mi vida.

…

**N/A: Y bueno, que les pareció? Quien dice que esto no fue lo que paso en esa noche? La verdad es que la idea se me vino a la cabeza antes de ver el cap…fui una idiota al pensar que pasarían esto en el capitulo, pero…pero déjenme fantasear yo…yo solo quiero Klaine T-T xD Otra razón de hacer este One-Shot es que no encontré ningún Klaine Lemon en español. Que opinan de que Kurt sea el pasivo? Una amiga me dijo que es un poco extraño, ya que Kurt es más alto que Blaine, a mi me gusta que el pasivo sea el más pequeñito pero, Dios! Kurt es prácticamente una chica xD Déjenme decirles que desde que descubrí el Klaine, soy otra persona, hace poco tuve una pequeña depresión cuando me entere de que Blaine engaño a Kurt ¬¬ me enoje demasiado con él, lastimo a mi angelito, pero me doy cuenta de que está arrepentido y quiere solucionar las cosas, así que lo perdone, se rumorea que en la cuarta temporada volverán así que tengo esperanza *-* Y porque no? Tal vez después de volver tengan una ''reconciliación'' xD Bueno, ya no les quito más tiempo con mis tonterías, muchas gracias a todos por leer…Klaine For Ever! :D **


End file.
